Sailor Moon: Series 2
by SapphireLibra3
Summary: Ten years after the fight against Sailor Galaxia, a new evil threatens to plunge the world into eternal darkness. But when the five original Sailor Scouts aren't available, it's time for the torch to be passed on to five new heroes.
1. And it Begins

Darkness returns to the world...

The warriors of light who saved us cannot help us this time...

What else can we do except turn towards a new light...?

_And it Begins_

"Late!!!" Matthew screamed as he ran out the house. He jumped on his bike and quickly rode off to school. It was clear that he slept in too late this morning, since his uniform shirt was untucked and his shoulder length blond hair wasn't combed at all. The other giveaway was that he was going well over fifty on his bike.

At the school gate, a boy with short brown hair and a red and blue gym bag was standing by himself. It looked like he was waiting for someone. He looked at his watch and groaned impatiently, "Ugh, where are you?" he said to himself. He then looked up at the school, "If you don't get here soon then we'll both be late."

Matthew was speeding down the shopping district. "Oh man, Rai is gonna kill me!" he said as he continued to ride his bike at high speed. He eventually saw the school in the distance, his friend pacing around the front gate. "Rai!!!" he shouted, catching his friends attention.

Rai looked in the direction the shout came from and saw Matthew on his bike, "Finally!" he said as he walked over to where Matthew parked his bike. As he walked he pulled out a comb for Matthew, showing how prepared he was for this situation. "You are so late!" he said as Matthew got off his bike.

"I know, I know! Do you have the comb?!" no sooner than after he asked that did Rai hand him a red comb, "Thanks man."

"Why the hell are you so late?!" Rai asked as they walked into the school, Matthew combing his hair the whole way.

"Well, Lauren and I-"

"I should have guessed that Lauren had something to do with it," Rai was shaking his head at that.

"Hey, I can't help it if I have a smokin' hot girlfriend and you don't," Matthew stopped in front of a window to check out his hair, "So I over slept, big deal."

"You won't be saying that once you find out who our homeroom teacher is," when Rai said that, Matthew looked horrified.

"Don't tell me... Mr. McKnight?!" Matthew asked, Rai nodded with a sad look on his face, "Shoot! Why didn't you tell me he was our homeroom teacher?!" he shouted running to the classroom.

"You never asked!" Rai said calling to Matthew. Then he realized something, "Do you even know what room it is?!"

"I'll find it!" Matthew called back from a distance.

Rai sighed, and then ran after him calling "2-E you idiot! 2-E!"

The students of 2-E were sitting in silence as a man with short black hair, green suit, white shirt, and red tie was writing on the blackboard. This was Mr. McKnight, a generally nice guy, unless he was teaching, then he became the biggest hard ass you ever saw. Matthew and Rai slowly walked into two empty seats. They thought he didn't see them, but...

"Alright class, if you would open your text books to page ten you'll see Matthew and Raimundo walking in late, on the first day," Mr. McKnight said without even turning his head to face them.

The whole class looked at them, Matthew and Rai just looked at each other confused. "How does he do that?" Matthew asked Rai, who just shook his head.

"That man has eyes in the back of his head," Rai replied as they both opened their text books.

After school, Matthew and Rai were walking out of the school together talking about their classes. Sadly, the only classes that they shared were homeroom and 5th period out of six total. Both of them were bummed out by that.

"Man, this year of high school is gonna suck!" Rai said hanging his head.

"Tell me about it! Out of six classes the only ones we even have together are homeroom and fifth period. One is history, and the other one is taught by a man so strict that the devil himself would cower in fear!" Matthew said also hanging his head, "Man, I just pray and hope that this day gets better."

"Matt!" a female voice called from behind them.

"Thank you God!" Matthew said looking up at the sky with a smile. Rai just rolled his eyes.

They both turned around and saw a girl with long brunette hair wearing the girls school uniform running up to them. This was Matthew's girlfriend, Lauren. When she ran up to them Matthew immediately embraced her. "I missed you," she said in a loving tone.

"I missed you too," Matthew said in an equally loving tone.

"Good god, you just saw each other in science!" Rai sounded annoyed. Maybe it was because he was just so macho, maybe it was because he was the captain of the basketball team, maybe it was because he didn't have a girlfriend, he didn't know. What he did know was that he hated anything that had to do with "love".

"You'll understand when you have a girlfriend," Matthew said, still holding Lauren.

"That'll be the day..." Rai groaned under his throat.

"Matt, is it okay if I walk home with you?" Lauren asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"You don't even have to ask," Matthew said in a loving tone, closing in for a kiss.

"And that's my cue to split," Rai said walking off.

"Aw, you're leaving?" Matthew asked Rai, both he and Lauren pretended to look sad.

"You know me, the moment you go into couple mode I don't know either one of you," Rai didn't even turn around as he spoke. The moment he left Matthew and Lauren kissed passionately. This lasted for at least two minutes.

After they got finished making out they began walking to Matthew's house. "Matt, I'm sorry I made you late," Lauren apologized.

"Why are you apologizing? It wasn't your fault."

"But if I hadn't kept you up all night talking then you wouldn't have over slept," she looked down in sadness.

Matthew stopped her and held her shoulders, "Do I look upset? Trust me, that isn't going to be the first time I piss off Mr. McKnight this year. Besides, I love you too much to be angry at you."

"Oh, Matt..."

They were about to kiss, but they were interrupted by...

"Matthew!" his mom...

"Hi mom..." he said trying to hide how aggravated he was.

"Mrs. Inaba, how are you today?" Lauren asked, surprisingly cheerful.

"I'm fine Lauren, how are you dear?" Matthew's mother asked. It was clear that both of them had forgotten that he was even there.

"Very well, thank you," Lauren bowed to Matthew's mother, then turned to Matthew, "I should probably get going."

Matthew had spaced out, but when she spoke he came back to reality, "Huh? Oh, right. Uh... see you tomorrow," he had an awkward smile that made Lauren giggle.

"See you tomorrow Matt," she kissed him on the cheek, and then walked off. Matthew just stared at her as she walked, unaware that his mother had walked up to him.

"She's a good girl. You better not break her heart!" his mother said to him.

"I wouldn't dare!" he defended. He then turned to walk inside, but stopped when he heard a strange voice in his head.

_Yes... You're perfect..._

"Huh...? What was...?"

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" his mother asked him, snapping him out of his daze.

"Oh, uh... Yeah..." he said shaking his head. He then walked into the house, confused about what happened.


	2. Moon Crescent Power

_Moon Crescent Power..._

Elsewhere in a dark castle, a woman with long blond hair tied in a black ribbon, wearing a black strapless leotard, fishnet stockings, black high heels, long black gloves, and a black cape was walking up to a man sitting in a large throne. The man was shrouded in darkness and she couldn't see his face, but it was clear that he was wearing a black and gold suit of armor.

"Nebula... what do you have to report?" the man asked in a deep and dark voice.

"You're majesty, we've just finished preparations. We can begin the invasion anytime," the woman, identified as Nebula said.

"Good, and what about the guardians?"

"Please, we took care of the last of them months ago. They won't be a problem."

"Excellent. Prepare our armies, we'll begin our invasion tomorrow."

"Yes, King Chaos..." Nebula bowed, and then walked off.

That night, Matthew had a strange dream. One that would change his life forever...

_He was surrounded by a deep blue mist. Floating freely in the air, still partially asleep. It was then he heard a female's voice._

"_Matthew..."_

"_Who are...you...? How do...you know...my...name...?" Matthew asked, still dazed._

"_I know a lot about you Matthew. I know things that you don't even know about yourself."_

"_What...are...you...?"_

"_A great evil is coming, and it's coming soon," even though Matthew was asleep, hearing this still scared him a little. "First, I must test you to see if you are truly ready."_

"_Test...?"_

"_You won't have to do anything to difficult. Just do what comes naturally to you."_

"_Wait... What's...going...on...here...?"_

"_I'll answer all of your questions in time, I promise."_

"_Huh..." he sighed, surrendering. It was strange, he knew he was still asleep, yet he was perfectly conscious and aware._

"_Now, I'll reactivate your power. Once I do, just say the words Moon Crescent Power, Energize, and the test shall begin."_

"_My...power..."_

"_I've done it, you can now access your power. Say the words when you are ready to begin."_

_The truth was, Matthew didn't think that he would ever be ready for what she might have been talking about. Either way, it seemed like this woman was serious. So he worked up his courage, and slowly said..._

"_Moon...Crescent...Power..... Energize......"_

_There was a bright flash, and Matthew was suddenly wide awake. He was wearing a strange outfit that he had never seen before, and he was surrounded by five black ninjas with red eyes. They all charged at him and began fighting him, but what was strange was that he was fighting them, and winning! To finish them off he summoned a golden saber with a blade shaped like a crescent moon and slashed at all of them, killing them all instantly._

"_Good job, Series 2 Sailor Moon," no sooner than after she said that, there was another bright flash and Matthew found himself standing in front of a long silver staircase. He looked up and saw a woman with long wavy black hair, a crescent moon on her forehead, and wearing a long golden dress and black boots walking down towards him._

"_Wow..." Matthew was mesmerized. Except for Lauren, he hadn't seen anyone this beautiful in his life._

"_I see we made the correct choice," the woman said with a smile. When she made it down to him she bowed elegantly, "I am Luna. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Series 2 Sailor Moon, and I must say, I absolutely love you in that outfit."_

"_Huh?" Matthew was confused by what she meant, but he then looked at his reflection in the mirror and hardly recognized himself, "Whoa!" he said with a smile. He was now wearing a fancy blue jacket that almost looked like a pirate captain's jacket and was slightly armored, black pants that were also lightly armored, a belt with a crescent moon on the buckle, fancy black boots, workout gloves, and a red/violet visor over his eyes. "What kind of get up is this?" he asked, partially scared, but partially amazed._

"_That is the sacred garment of the series 2 Sailor Scouts."_

"_Series 2?"_

"_I'm assuming that you're aware of the Sailor Scouts," Luna said raising an eyebrow. Matthew turned to her with a smile._

"_Hell yeah I'm familiar with them!" he then began walking around looking up with a smile, "Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and the greatest one of all, Sailor Moon..." he sighed, something that surprised Luna a bit._

"_You were really fond of her?" she asked._

"_You bet! I grew up on her adventures! I was only a kid at the time, but I would always watch the news only so I could hear the latest news on her!" he sat down on the steps remembering the good old days of him sitting next to him mom, hoping that he would hear something on Sailor Moon. "She helped me get through elementary and middle school. How she never gave up, no matter how tough the fight was, it inspired me to always do my best. Even if I messed up, I would just do that much better the next time," as Matthew spoke, Luna just nodded. Matthew didn't notice, but Luna almost looked sad hearing this. It was then that Matthew got up and looked at her confused, "But wait, where is Sailor Moon?"_

"_Uh..." that was a question that Luna was hoping to avoid this time around._

"_You were saying that a great evil was approaching, but she would be way better than me in this situation, so why me? And what's this Series 2 thing about?"_

"_Well, to answer your first question, she has lost the "will"," Luna said slowly._

"_The "will"?"_

"_I can't fully explain, but she is unable to go into battle at the moment. As are the other Scouts."_

"_Sailor Moon... unable to fight...?" he was really confused._

"_That's where you come in. You, along with four others like you, have been chosen to stand in for the original Sailor Scouts, as the Series 2 Sailor Scouts. You Matthew, have been chosen to be Series 2 Sailor Moon."_

"_I'm, her stand in?" he said, both honored and scared._

_Luna then handed Matthew a small golden crest with crescent moon on the center, "When the time comes, and the darkness tries to take over, then hold this crest above you and say Moon Crescent Power, Energize. You will then take on this form again, and be able to combat the darkness."_

"_Moon Crescent Power, Energize. Got it," he said with a nod._

_Luna smiled and began walking back up the staircase, "I look forward to seeing the light you bring to this world, Series 2 Sailor Moon..."_

"_Wait! The other four, where are they? How will I know who they are?" he asked suddenly._

"_Don't search for them, let them come to you. Until we meed again..." everything got wavy and before Matthew knew it, he was waking up in his bed._

"Huh?" he asked looking around. It was still night and the moon was full. "Was it... all a dream?" he then looked down and saw the crest that Luna gave him on his bed in front of him, and was shocked, "It wasn't a dream!" he stared at it for a few seconds, then picked it up and went over to his window to look at the full moon, still holding the crest, "Sailor Moon... what happened to you..." he asked looking at the moon.

Elsewhere, a small black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead was lying down on a bed. She then got up, stretched a bit, and jumped off the bed walking over to a large window where a woman with really long blond hair and wearing a pink night gown was looking out at the moon as well.

"Well, I found him, and he passed the test," the cat said to her owner, "To be quite frank, he did astounding, and he handled it much better than you did the first day," her owner chuckled a bit hearing that, "You know, the boy really looks up to you."

"Really...?" the woman asked, almost dazed.

"He said you were his inspiration to keep going," the black cat jumped up on the rail and walked over to the woman, "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes, I am..." she said looking down in sadness.

"But you're the leader, and the only one that can still use her powers. Even Darien-"

"I made my decision!" she shouted holding her head in agony, "I can't fight this time! I refuse to use my powers ever again! I'm sorry Luna!" she then fell to her knees crying in agony.

"Serena..." all Luna could do was rub her head on Serena to comfort her. She never tried to force her to fight, not once, because she knew all too well what happened to Serena...

And no one would recover quickly from that...

**Please review!!!**


	3. Energize!

**Please review! I have to know what people think of this new series I'm working on here!**

P.S.: I know this chapter is longer than all of the other ones. I'll probably make a majority of the chapters this long. It is Sailor Moon after all.

_Energize!!!_

Nebula was standing on top of the tallest building looking out at the city, "In order to fully prepare our army, we'll need loyal subjects. I need to find people with hearts dark enough to join our ranks, but where?" no sooner than when she said that did she hear someone in the distance.

"You call that playing!"

"Hm?" Nebula disappeared to see who shouted. She found the school that Matthew and Rai went to. The basketball team was practicing, and the coach was giving them a hard time.

"Come on Rai, shape up! You're the freakin' captain!" he shouted, Rai just grumbled, and kept on playing. "Matthew! Are you even trying to throw the ball into the basket?!"

"Sheesh..." Matthew said to himself. He and Rai looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Hm... I think he'll do," she then disappeared.

The whole team met up with the coach in the center of the court, and of course he wasted no time yelling at them, "Come on team! Where's your game?! We're fighting Gekkukan High in one week people!" he then turned to Rai, "Come on Rai! You've got a responsibility as team captain! You've got to play the hardest!" Rai just looked down grumbling.

"Um, sir," Matthew started, earning him a sharp look from the coach, "I thought Rai did really good. He probably did the best out of all of us today."

"Did I ask for your opinion Inaba?!" the coach snapped, making Matthew wince.

"Ugh, no sir..."

"Well then, keep it to yourself!" he then turned to the rest of the team, "That's enough for today! You're dismissed!" and everyone went to the locker room, tired and sore.

In the locker room, Rai went over to Matthew, "Hey, thanks for covering for me man."

"Don't sweat it," they shook hands in a brotherly fashion, "Seriously though, what's up with the coach? He's way too fired up about this game coming up."

"It has something to do with the coach from Gekkukan High. I hear they've never gotten along," Rai explained.

"Is that why he's suddenly turned into a drill instructor?"

"Something like that," Rai sighed. After they finished changing, they grabbed their bags and walked out.

The coach was pacing around in his office. He was frustrated about the upcoming game. "I have to beat Celia in this game!" he then walked up to a picture of another coach with long blond hair and a light blue hoodie, "She's been bragging about that team of hers ever since this season began, but I'll show her! The Toshido Lions will run circles around the Gekkukan Falcons!" he looked up and saw Nebula sitting on his desk, "What? Who are you?" Nebula said nothing, she just got up and seductively walked over to the coach, "What are you...?" a purple mist came out of Nebula's eyes and went into the coach's eyes, putting him in a trance.

"You now play for our team," she said slowly and seductively. She kissed him right on the mouth, but since he was in a trance he couldn't resist. As they kissed a black mist came off of Nebula and slowly flew onto the coach. When he opened his eyes they were demonic red.

Matthew and Rai were walking home together. Rai was really bummed out about the game coming up, but all Matthew could think about was his dream. It had been three days since the dream, and there hadn't been any sign of the darkness. He knew better than to think it was just a dream, seeing as how everything pointed to the fact that it was real. He hadn't tested his power yet, A) he knew it was a big responsibility, and B) he was afraid. Not so much whether or not it wouldn't work, it was actually the opposite. He was worried it _would_ work. The thought of being the stand in for his childhood hero had him both scared and excited.

But there was something else that had him worried. Why did Sailor Moon disappear? What could possible happen that would make her turn in her uniform and quit? It just didn't make any sense to him.

"Moon Crescent Power..." Matthew said to himself, catching Rai's attention.

"Huh?" Rai said turning to Matthew.

"Hey Rai, you remember Sailor Moon, right?" Matthew asked. Rai looked up in with lovesick smile.

"How could I forget? She's every man's dream. She's tough, strong, and her skirt is so-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Matthew said shaking his head.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, have you ever wondered what happened to her? After the fight against that Sailor Galaxia woman, she and the other scouts just disappeared. Haven't you ever wondered why that was?"

The truth was, Rai did wonder why they vanished. He didn't want to say anything, but he did feel just as strongly as Matthew did about them, even if it was for a slightly different reason. "I guess so, yeah I wonder what happened to her. To all of the Sailor Scouts actually. What brought that up all of a sudden?"

"Nothing..." Matthew said looking down. He thought about telling Rai about the dream, buy he didn't think Rai would believe him. Not to mention if he did, then Rai would start asking a bunch of questions that he didn't know the answer to. Rai then lightly hit Matthew on the arm to catch his attention, "What?" Matthew asked.

"Who in the world is that?" Rai sounded stunned.

"Who?"

"That woman over there, in front of the mansion," Rai said pointing forward.

"Huh?" he looked and saw the woman that Rai was talking about. She had long wavy blond hair, and was wearing a long beautiful white dress, white hat, white jacket, and white shoes. Currently she was tending the garden in front of her house. "Oh, that's my mom's friend. I'm surprised to see her out today," Matthew said with a smile.

"That woman is an angel..." Rai said with lovesick sigh.

"Yeah well, that woman just so happens to be Mr. McKnight's wife."

"What?!" Rai was shocked to hear that, "You mean everyday our mean homeroom teacher gets to go home to that?!"

"I always found it hard to believe too," Matthew patted Rai on the shoulder and walked over to her.

"Hey, I gotta jet, so I'll see ya tomorrow okay?" Rai shouted to Matthew. Matthew waved and continued walking. He never knew why, but he always enjoyed hanging out with Mrs. McKnight, even if her husband was his homeroom teacher. It was for that reason that whenever he saw her he had to go and say hi to her

She had just planted a few seeds and was going to get the watering can. She was surprised when she looked up and saw Matthew holding it to give to her. "Oh, Matthew, this is a pleasant surprise," she said with a smile.

"Hello Mrs. McKnight. How are you today?" he said putting the can down to hug her.

"Oh you know, the usual. Just waiting for my husband to come home," she said hugging him. She then turned to pick up the watering can, "Would you like to help me?" she asked Matthew.

"Sure," he said with a smile. He didn't really like gardening, but he liked being with Mrs. McKnight, so he always helped her when he had the chance. He then began planting seeds himself. He looked around in the garden and saw that there were rose bushes everywhere, "Hey, Mrs. McKnight, I was always wondering, why are there so many roses in your garden?"

"They're my husband's favorite. He says they remind him of his youth," she said picking up a rose. She looked at the rose in sadness, something that struck Matthew as odd.

"Um, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Matthew," she then picked a few roses, tied them together, and gave them to Matthew, "Here, why don't you take a few. I'm sure your mom would like them."

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Trust me, I don't think he'll miss a few roses."

"Alright then, thanks!" he hugged her again before leaving, "See you later Mrs. McKnight!"

"Take care Matthew," she waved slowly watching him run off, "He's so carefree, I envy him..." she said looking down in sadness. Inside the mansion, a black cat was also watching Matthew run off from a window. The cat jumped down and walked off.

That night, Matthew was talking to his cousin Andrew on the phone. "So, how's America?" Matthew asked his cousin. Andrew was taking special classes in America as a foreign exchange student.

"Ugh, I miss Japan already! Remind me why I decided to do this!"

"I don't even know. Are you learning anything over there?"

"A few things, but to be honest, these guys aren't moving fast enough for me," Andrew sighed.

"Why don't you just come back?"

"Funny you should mention that, because I should be heading back sometime after mid-terms."

"What?! Why can't you come back sooner?!"

"Why, so you can ask me what the answers are?"

"Uh, yeah!" that made Andrew laugh on the other line.

"Well sorry, but I promised my mom I would at least finish off the term before I come home. Besides, you still have Rai."

"But he isn't smart! He gets the same answers as me half the time, but gets even more wrong!"

"Wow, now that's scary. There's someone actually dumber than you..."

"I know, right?" Matthew then caught the joke, "Hey, wait!"

Andrew broke out laughing again, "Oh man, I miss you guys so much. Don't worry, mid-terms are sooner than you think. I'll be home in no time."

"Yeah well, I'll be waiting," Matthew walked over to his calender and circled a date, "There, I marked off the day you're coming back."

"Sweet. Oh, when I get there I have to show you something!"

"Show me what?"

"It's a surprise. Trust me, you'll like it."

"Well, okay. I'll talk to you later then Andrew."

"Right, it's night time over there. In that case, good night Matt," with that, they hung up. Matthew fell down on his bed and was looking at a picture of him with Rai, Lauren, and another boy with longer blond hair and a pair of red headphones hanging on his neck.

"I can't wait for you to come home, Andrew. It'll be just like old times."

That following week at the big basketball game, the Toshido Lion's and the Gekkukan Falcons were deadlocked in a serious game. It was currently a tie, and technically that was good...

Not to the coach though...

"Rai!!! Play like you're trying to win!!!" he shouted, making both Rai and Matthew shake their head.

"Um, we aren't loosing," Matthew said to Rai, "So why is he so angry?"

"Don't ask me..." Rai said sighing. They continued the game, everyone doing their best, but the coach was getting more and more aggravated.

"Time out!" the coach said. He then motioned all the Toshido Lions over to him, "Guys, we gotta get out of this tie!" he said trying to stay in control.

"We're trying, but it's kind of hard to focus with you--" Mathew started, but stopped when the coach shot him a look.

"That's it Inaba! For that, you're sitting out the rest of the game!" the coach said, shocking everyone.

"What?! That's not fair!" Matthew retaliated.

"Um sir," one Lion said, "Matt's one of our best players, and without him, Rai can't use his combo."

"Well then, I suggest you're captain finds another combo!" the coach said, and motioned everyone back on the field. Rai went over to a pissed of Matthew.

"Hey, you cool?" Rai asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry about opening my big mouth..."

"Don't be. You only said the truth. I'm just worried about what we're going to do about..."

"Rai!!!!! Get back on the field!!!!!" the coach shouted.

"Ugh... him....." Rai continued before running to the field. Matthew sat on the bench and pouted to himself. Lauren, who was a cheerleader, walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Hey Matt, are you okay?" she asked.

"Hey Lauren, I'm okay. But seriously, what's his problem? He's acting like loosing this game would be the end of the world! What ever happened to 'it's not whether you win or loose, it's how you play the game'?" Matthew asked.

Lauren put her arms around her boyfriend, "I'm sorry you have to deal with this Matt," she said in a loving way.

"Thanks Lauren," Matt said sweetly. He then looked at the coach closely and saw something that made him curious. The coach had a black aura surrounding him, and it was slowly getting more and more visible.

"Matt, what's wrong?" Lauren asked.

"Um, does the coach look weird to you?" Matthew asked.

"Um, not real-- huh?" Lauren said suddenly, surprised when she saw the coach walking on the field.

"I've had it!!!" the coach said, "I'm putting an end to this right now!!!" he said, his aura getting larger and larger. He was actually walking over to the Gekkukan High coach.

"What are you doing?!" the referee said running up to him to stop him.

"Don't try to stop me!!!" the coach said pushing the referee down on the ground, "I won't LOOSE!!!!!!!" at that instant he transformed into an unusual being. This being had short red hair, demonic red eyes, light blue skin, and a red basketball jersey and shorts. Everyone in the audience, the other players, and the cheerleaders, all screamed. Matthew had a strange feeling in his chest looking at the monster that was once his coach.

"This is..." he thought to himself. He then turned to Lauren, "Get to somewhere safe!" he said right before running off to the locker rooms.

"Matthew?" she asked in confusion. She then looked at the monster seriously and followed her boyfriend's words.

Matthew ran past Rai, startling him, "Matt?" he asked, wondering why he was running to the locker room.

Matthew was looking through his bag for something, "Where is it? Please tell me that I didn't forget it!" he said frantically looking through his bag. Rai ran inside.

"Matt, what are you doing?!" he asked, confused as to why Matthew was digging in his bag.

"Looking for... Aha!" he said suddenly, pulling out the Moon Crest he got from Luna.

"What in the world is that?" Rai asked.

"Okay, a few nights ago I had this dream. In the dream, this woman named Luna told me that darkness was returning to the world, and that I was chosen to fight it as Sailor Moon's stand in of sorts," Matthew explained, confusing Rai to no end.

"Wait, you? As Sailor Moon's stand in?" he asked, not too sure whether to believe it.

"Luna told me that when the time came to hold this thing out and shout Moon Crescent Power, Energize and I could take on the form in my dream."

"Dude, you don't seriously believe that do you?!"

"Well, she was right about the darkness! Look at our coach!" they heard a loud crash outside, followed by screams, "Look, I thought it was a dream too, but she gave me this crest _in_ the dream and yet I'm holding it in my hands right now! I have to trust her!" Matthew then held the crest above him and shouted...

"_**Moon Crescent Power!!!!! Energize!!!!!**_"

There was a white flash, and Matthew's entire body was engulfed in a white light. The jacket, pants, and boots all materialized first, followed by the belt with the crescent moon buckle, the workout gloves materialized, and finally the red/violet visor appeared over his eyes finishing the transformation.

Matthew was now Sailor Moon Series II.

Sailor Moon II looked at himself in awe, "I can't believe it... it worked..." he said.

"Neither can I..." Rai said looking at his friend's new look. Sailor Moon II looked at Rai in shock, and sort of afraid, "Go get him Sailor Moon," Rai said giving Sailor Moon II a thumbs up. Sailor Moon II nodded, and then ran out to the court.

Outside, the monster had the Gekkukan High coach backed into a corner. He raised his claws to attack her, "Hey you!" a voice said from the center of the court, the monster turned to see Sailor Moon II standing their with his hands on his hips, "This was supposed to be an event for fun, where people could forget the problems of their lives and escape, but you turned this into something for your own selfish desires, and for that I can't forgive you!"

"Who are you?!" the monster asked stepping towards Sailor Moon II.

"That's a really good question, and I'm glad you asked that!" he then raised his fist and did an interesting, but cool hand motion that looked similar to the original Sailor Moon's motions, "I am Series 2, Sailor Moon! Champion of justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that I'm afraid," he then pointed to the monster, "Means you!"

Nebula, who was sitting on one of the rafters, was outraged by that statement, "Sailor Moon?! Impossible!!!"

"Ha, you're supposed to be Sailor Moon? I had heard that Sailor Moon was a woman!" the monster taunted.

"She couldn't make it the party I'm afraid. Don't worry though, I'm just as good," Sailor Moon II said getting in a fighting stance.

"We'll see!" the monster charged at Sailor Moon II, who just braced himself for the coming assault.

Sailor Moon II closed his eyes clearing his head. He then opened his eyes and, just like his dream, just did what came naturally. When the monster got close enough, Sailor Moon II jumped up and did a spin kick to the monster's back knocking it into a wall. He then ran over to the Gekkukan High coach, "Go! Get out with everyone else!" the Gekkukan coach nodded and ran outside. Sailor Moon II breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't seem like she recognize him, and then ran back to the monster fighting him close quarter. Sailor Moon II was shocked by how well he fought, but decided to just go with it.

The monster jumped back and a basketball appeared in his hands.

"Whoa!" Sailor Moon II stepped back. The monster then threw the ball to him, who dodged to the side just in time to avoid the attack, which exploded on impact, "That's...bad....." Sailor Moon II said, his heart sinking as his hopes of victory dwindled. The monster then began creating basketballs and throwing them at Sailor Moon II continually, who proceeded in running around the court dodging the attacks.

Rai was watching this from behind the bleachers, getting more and more tense, "Damn it!" he said, "I gotta get that guy's attention off of Matt, but how?!" he said looking down. There he saw his answer.....

The monster was about to throw another ball at Sailor Moon II, but a basketball flew in from the side hitting the monster. It looked to the side and saw Rai holding a basketball.

"Hey chump! Got game?" Rai said bouncing the ball a bit.

"Rai, what are you doing?!" Sailor Moon II asked under his throat.

The monster ran up to Rai and tried to grab the ball, but Rai faked him out and ran away dribbling the ball. The monster chased after him, almost like they were playing one on one. The monster had Rai's path blocked, but Rai did something very bold. He threw the ball on the monster's head, and then ran to the basket while the monster was disoriented and frustrated. While running the court, Rai looked at Sailor Moon II seriously.

"Rai..." Sailor Moon II said once he realized what his best friend was doing. He was keeping the monster's attention on him. Sailor Moon II then nodded, and got up, "Crescent Moon Saber!!!" he said summoning his sword. The monster heard that and turned around.

"Huh?" he asked. Nebula was also surprised.

"Where did that sword come from?!" she asked, equally shocked.

Sailor Moon II then charged up his sword with light energy, "Crescent Moon Saber!!! Full Power!!!" he shouted as he slashed at the air sending waves of light energy at the monster.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!" the monster shouted as it was engulfed in a bright light, turning back into the Toshido High coach. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Whew, that was close," Sailor Moon II said wiping the sweat off his forehead. He then looked at Rai, who gave him a thumbs up. He smiled shaking his head, and returned the gesture.

After changing back into Matthew, he and Rai walked outside carrying the coach. Doctors came over to them and took the coach off of them. Lauren immediately ran into Matthew's arms.

"Matt!" she shouted, "I was so worried about you!"

"Aw, Lauren... I'm fine, see?" Matthew said smiling.

"Geez..." Rai said shaking his head. He really hated love...

That night Rai and Matthew were walking home together, the rest of the game had been canceled due to the monster attack, and Lauren decided to go home and get some rest, so Matthew and Rai decided to walk home together. There, Matthew told Rai about the dream in more detail.

"So there's supposed to be four more guys just like you?" Rai asked.

"Yeah, apparently Sailor Moon wasn't the only one to disappear. There's a Series 2 scout for all of them."

"Where are they?"

"Luna said not to search for them, she said that they would come to me," Matthew looked up thinking, "What happened to them? The world needs the Sailor Scouts, not some boy," he sighed and looked down.

Rai put his hand on Matthew's shoulder, "You're not just 'some boy'. Dude, you're Sailor Moon Series 2, champion of justice! And me," he stopped and put his hands on his hips posing like a superhero, "I'm Rai, the Boy Wonder! Sailor Moon's trusty sidekick!" he then turned to Matthew with a smile, "At least until you find the other Scouts."

"Rai..." Matthew said laughing a bit. Sure Rai was insane, but Matthew couldn't help but be a little touched by his friend's desire to help him, despite not having powers.

"Dude, I gotta go, so I'll see ya tomorrow," Rai said running off in another direction. Matthew waved and looked up at the crescent moon in the night sky.

"I'll make you proud Sailor Moon, I promise..." he said to the moon.

In a large mansion, Mrs. McKnight was also looking at the moon. Her cat jumped on the window sill next to her, "Well, it looks like the boy had his first fight. Apparently he did really well," she said to her owner.

"That's good..." Mrs. McKnight said looking at the moon still. She then looked on her dresser at the pink box on top, wishing that she had more courage.

Elsewhere, in a large clock tower, someone else was also looking at the moon. The person was a woman, with long hair, wearing what looked like a tuxedo and cape.

"I knew he would come eventually, and this time I'm going to be prepared! I've been training a long time for this day, the day I finally avenge my people!" the woman said putting on a familiar white mask......


End file.
